Out and About
by eeyore'sbigsister
Summary: There stood in front of them a red-haired man carrying a wounded Naruto. His chakra was undeniably massive, no one was dumb enough to ask who he was. But apparently, someone was brave enough to say his name. "Kyuubi." Well, that can't be good. [SasuNaru] eventual lemon :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys : this is the first ever fanfic I posted for everyone to see. I hope you'll like it.

Warnings: language, lemon (in later parts), angst (in some parts :D)

"Hello" - normal talking

'Hello' - thoughts

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sound of kunais being thrown could be heard in the midst of the night. There were far too many of them for any ordinary shinobi to handle but then again, they weren't ordinary shinobi. The numbers of enemies were dropping. Three red eyes were glowing menacingly. I mean, why shouldn't they? They've been at this for more than an hour.

"Sasuke, let's finish this up," Kakashi was tired, his tone said so. This mission went from a simply B-ranked mission to and S. That's how he felt about it anyway. Retrieve a scroll, that was it. But no, a number of bastards had to try and get it.

"Hn," the last sharingan heir could only say such but he was as pissed as the day is bright. Just how many were there of these damn bastards? It was bad enough that they had to send Sakura to get reinforcements but to leave _him _fight, god knows how many or what, alone was just stupid of their sensei.

Before he even knew it, they were the only ones left standing. Boy was he pissed. The ominous glare he sent to his teacher was obviously like throwing him a pillow—useless. Still, Kakashi understood that glare.

Sakura was running as fast as she could possibly run. She knew Sasuke and Kakashi could handle themselves but Naruto was alone. She had to hurry but she didn't want to attract attention from anyone or anything. It was crucial she get reinforcements. By the time she arrived at the gates, the guards acted as if they read her mind. Not a moment too soon, they were running back to where she left her teammates.

'Naruto, please don't be reckless' Jinxing the thought, a loud explosion made them stop in their tracks.

Sasuke didn't know if he should be worried about what could've happened to Naruto or pissed at him due to his overdoing-ness. But Naruto couldn't care, as of this moment; a gigantic lion-bear just looked at him like a piece of steak ready to be eaten. Right now, his main priority was to get that damn scroll that happens to get stolen every freaking time!

"Oi bastard! Why don't you give me that scroll and I'll spare your soon to be sorry ass?!"

The white-haired man-woman, he couldn't tell really laughed at him, even the laugh couldn't determine the sexuality of this scroll thief, "Why don't I kill you right now that way, you wouldn't have to bother?!"

The giant lion-bear attacked with full force that he sent crashing, then breaking three trees along the way.

'Kit, you okay?'

'Fine. Let's just finish that bas- what's he doing?' Naruto looked up at the scroll thief, wide-eyed when he realized just what the bastard was about to do. 'Shit!'

"From what I've sensed, you've got something inside you ne? Why don't we see and find out?" Before Naruto could counter, the bastard had already performed the hand signs and something was about to go wrong, he just knew it!

'Kit! What the hell is-'

Sakura had caught up with her team, minus Naruto. She could tell from Sasuke's face that he was going crazy from the panic and concern. Suddenly, a ball of charka came out from where Naruto should be in. Without a second to spare, they were racing but the deadly atmosphere was hardly unnoticed, this was obviously not Naruto's chakra signature. It was big sure, but it was predatory, like a killing intent warning.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

'Dobe, where are you?'

They were screaming their hero's name then they stopped, the unfamiliar chakra signature was closing in on them. Though none of them were sensory types, this chakra was massive and out there, as if it wanted to be spotted.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"I know, Sasuke." As if on cue, they activated their sharingans. Whoever this chakra belongs to, he was going to be a tough one. "Prepare yourselves!"

He was coming closer, slowly. Soon, he wasn't clearly seen as he was still far from the group of shinobi ready to kill anyone on sight. Still, anyone could see the smirk that formed on his face. Sakura gasped. Not because he had such a deadly chakra surrounding him but because of who he was carrying.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" She ran to him. The shinobi behind her almost prayed for her survival.

"Sakura! Don't go-" Kakashi's breath stopped. He saw.

A tall red-haired man came closer to the entire reinforcement team who were shivering at the chakra he possessed. In his arms was a severely wounded Naruto.

"Kyuubi."

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D Please review if you did. Much appreciates loves!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviiiews! :D

Here's chapter 2! :) I didn't have anything to do yesterday so, meh, imma make the next chapters. :0 My classes start on June 10 so I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.

OOOH, by the way, not to get any of you confused **KURAMA is the KYUUBI's real name** (in case some of you haven't read up to that part of the manga yet.)

Warnings: language, lemon on later chapters, angst on some. :) and i really suck at humor so please forgive meee! :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. huhuhu :'(

* * *

Their shivering hands gave away the fear they were feeling at the moment. Trying hard to act strong was no longer a possibility. Hello? Supposedly sealed nine-tailed beast is glaring at them menacingly, standing on two feet and breathing the same air they're breathing. Last time they checked, it wasn't doing that. Still, Kurama was slightly amused at how they stood their ground and at how it was possible they actually got to say things. But then again-

"It can't be!"

"It's impossible!"

"We're doomed for-"

"Before you decide your doom, how about you start moving back to Konoha and get your damn medical ninjas!" His thundering voice boomed amongst the group. In a matter of seconds, they were practically sprinting back to Konoha. All that were left were his Kit's teammates. Sakura was healing him but it obviously wasn't enough. Kurama was in rage, whoever that bastard was obviously didn't know what he was doing.

"Kyuubi," Kurama looked at his prison's teacher. He masked his shock quite well. "The seal, is it?"

Of course, that was his first question. I mean, who would want to have a demon rampage and destroy the very village that sealed him? He looked at Sasuk who had a concerned expression evident on his face. A rare sight for an Uchiha. These are the people that have kept Naruto strong throughout the years. 'Naruto,' he looked at the boy in his arms. He was bleeding all over and it angered him even more.

"A-ano. Could you put him down for-"

"His spine is a mess, three fractured bones on that impact and his chakra is depleting. Putting him down is not an option, not until you fix his spine." He knew he scared the pink-haired girl, but her face didn't give her away.

"Let's get him back to the village." Sasuke spoke up, his gaze still fixed on his blond teammate. "Just move him gently."

'An Uchiha is an Uchiha despite the situation or demon in front of him.' Kurama sighed. 'This is for Naruto. I can only imagine how they'll react to my presence.'

Slowly, they moved back to the village. He was careful, very careful. Any sudden movement could hurt Naruto even more than he already is. Though he was unconscious, Kurama wasn't taking any chances. If Naruto would wake up, he'd move around making more fractures and he'd be force to add more injuries just to make him faint. The now red-haired demon bit his lip as to stop a smirk from forming. He could feel a killing intent from the glare the Uchiha was giving him. Despite the situation, Kurama knew from here on out, he'd have a lot of fun messing with them (emotionally).

'If he's so worried, maybe I should've just let him carry Naruto.'

Sasuke could've sworn the redhead's lips curled upward. He stopped and looked at the sight that greeted them. Shinobi everywhere, and the Hokage, well, it's safe to say, her frightened expression was not because of the demon in front of her.

"His s-"

"I know!" Kurama was shocked, and he showed it without fail. 'Apparently she cares more for him than anybody else.' She began to heal him, slowly, Kurama could feel him moving. That movement, he knew, doesn't bode well. Naruto had gained consciousness only for a moment. He winced in pain as he realized the situation he was currently in.

"Don't move brat!"

"Granny?"

"Dobe." Naruto looked at his rival. Dull dark eyes began to brighten.

"Teme. What just—Kura-"

Lost once again. Those seconds were enough to assure everyone else that he was fine at least for now.

"Tsk. His spine's fine now. Stretcher!" Tsunade yelled, the medic nin were hesitating. What ifs statements crawled into their heads. The Kyuubi's aura was too ominous and scary. "STRETCHER!" But the Fifth's was far more terrifying apparently.

"Take him. I've fixed any major injury, you deal with the minor."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," they rushed out of the scene.

"Sakura, explain the injuries to them. Kakashi, Sasuke, in my office. You too," she hesitated, or was it hesistation? "Kyuubi." A roar of gasps echoed in Konoha's gates. Why was the Hokage inviting a demon inside the village and in her office!? Has she gone insane?! Kunais were ready as they prepared for a battle.

"Sure that's the best idea? I am the Kyuubi." Kurama smirked, the rage in her eyes were clear. This was one of the few who didn't care if he was a demon. He began to spread his seemingly malevolent chakra around.

"Don't screw with me. You could've killed him then, but you didn't."

The air was tense, no, heavy, no, actually anyone in there didn't know how to describe it. It was sure as hell they didn't like it. Inside the Hokage's office, the silence was so loud it made Kakashi unable to focus and think. Inside this enclosed space stood the nine-tailed beast that could anytime kill any of them. He looked at the five ANBU that tremble slightly at any movement made by the said beast. Kakashi knew his pupil was getting impatient as he decided to break the deafening silence.

"The seal is-"

"Not broken."

The ANBU inside were breathing an air of relief then confusion stuck into all their faces (except for the Uchiha). Tsunade was puzzled at the statement. If the seal isn't broken -

"Then how is it that you're out?!"

"Chakra separation jutsu" By those three words, the Hokage's table broke.

"Chakra separation jutsu? What the hell is that?" Eyes landed on the busty blonde. By the broken table, she knew what those words meant.

"The jutsu says it all, it separates one chakra from another. This is a medical jutsu that was supposed to be used on conjoined twins or pregnant mothers who were getting weak due to too much chakra absorbed by the fetus. Since chakra cannot be directly separated, medic nins gave this option but only those desperate enough, use it."

"Desperate? Why?"

She was looking for words that could answer to such question. She bit her lip, and spoke with a poorly hidden pain in her voice, knowing the horror in what she was about to say. "Because the weaker chakra ultimately depletes and then dies."

'Silence. Silence. Silence. Damn it! SILENCE?!'

"No way in HELL!" Now the table wasn't the only thing that was broken.

* * *

YAY! :D I hope you liked this. :

I can't believe how fast this took me. Oh, just to warn you guys. I think I might have this really weird way of updating. It could range from 2 days to like 3 weeks or even more. So yeah. warniiing. :)

Can any of you guys give me tips on college? I'll be starting soon and I'd like to you know balance it with the stories I'll make.

**Please reviiew**. Much appreciated loves. 3


	3. Chapter 3

UUUGH. I had a super hard time making this chapter! Took me almost the entire day thinking and editing and more thinking and more editing (my dad got pissed cause he said I kept on mumbling throughout lunch) but here it is at long last! :D i seriously thank the genius who invented the bathroom! I get so many weird (and good) ideas in there! :D

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :3 and ALSO TO THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY. THANKS A BUNCH. :D**

Warnings: language, lemon in later chapters, angst in some. :) again, i suck at humor so please have mercy on me :"(

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **If I did, I'd make it a yaoi centered on Sasuke and Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke ran to the hospital, not bothering to apologize for the hole on the floor he made and the broken windows. All he could think about was the wounded whiskered weak blond that he assumed would die. The very thought of it made him activate his sharingan unconsciously. No way in hell was he gonna let his dobe die. No way in fucking hell.

'Naruto..' He felt the familiar chakra signature, it was faint though but it reassured him that Naruto wasn't, god, he couldn't even think of it. The mere thought of it was driving him to the edge of rage. As he entered the room, he saw Sakura healing him, engrossed in it she didn't bother to greet him.

"Sakura," she was startled, fatigue was clear on her face. "Rest, I'll stay here." Sakura hesitated, but she was tired. Healing Naruto in her condition would cost her a stay in the hospital as well; she wasn't going to let that happen.

"He'll be fine Sasuke-kun," She said in a hush tone, "He's Naruto."

By the time she was gone, Sasuke looked at Naruto. His injuries weren't healing as fast as they used too. His usual tan was paler now; it lost some of its vibrancy. Without realizing it, he was already sitting and holding the blonde's warm hand. That was a good sign but every minute that passed made him more anxious and brought him back to the conversation in the Hokage's office. He tightened his hold on the blonde's hand.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. 'That brat.' She examined her now messed up office. 'A hole on the floor, a broken window and a cut in half table.' Still, she expected worse after that. She knew the gravity those words carried when heard by that Uchiha brat. She was getting a headache from all this. She glared at the new source of problems in her life. The red-haired demon was smirking, she wasn't sure whether it was a good smirk or a bad one. Then her thoughts wandered off to a certain blonde and her heart began to beat uncontrollably. Out of nowhere Kurama was now only inches away from her.

"Naruto won't die."

"Did you not hear what I just said! That jutsu saves one life for the price of another!" She wanted so much to break that demon's face. Apparently, he was deaf.

"You said so yourself that he'll die from chakra depletion, so all you have to do is give him chakra."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, every person's chakra is different! You'd have to rearrange it for it to be compatible. That's requires time! Something we don't have at the moment!"

"And that's where the Uchiha brat and I come in."

"What do you mean?" Kurama looked at the masked sensei, never thinking he'd actually involve himself in the conversation. Kakashi now held a firm eye to eyes (yes, eye to eyes) contact with the red-haired beast.

"I'm more than a thousand years old. I for one know how to match one chakra to another and my entire entity is still in Kit; only that my chakra got out. I can use my chakra as a healing source just like how I've always had and as well as a tunnel for the Uchiha's chakra to temporarily supply Kit's chakra."

"Why Sasuke's? Why not the Hokage's or someone else? Or yours?"

"Because from how you act, my chakra alone is-"

"Malicious? Menacing? Evil?" A growl, well, that can't be good. They all looked at the Fifth. How she could say such truths face to face with a demon was, indescribable. One could clearly see the hint of amusement in her eyes though.

"Demonic. Demonic chakra mixed with human chakra has side effects you'd rather not know. That brat's chakra is, well, safe to say strong (and menacing) enough that if tunnelled through mine, it won't dissipate."

"Where's the 'but'?" Kakashi was observant. "From how you know this, you've tried it before and it seems as though it has a 'but' along with it," nope, he was beyond observant.

They all, well Kakashi and Tsunade did, looked eye to eye with the Kyuubi who had a very clear fog of evil delight in his blood red eyes.

"But -"

* * *

'Dobe, wake up. Please.' He was begging now, ha, if his ancestors up above were watching him, he'd probably be disowned or something. An Uchiha begging? The world must be at its end! But the gods must have been kind to him as the hand he held was now holding him back.

"T-teme." Obsidian eyes met blue. God, those bright and beautiful blue eyes could kill him.

"Dobe, " his cold demeanor hid the happiness his heart felt. "You are such a blockhead, you know that?"

"Teme! That's the first thing you say to me?" The blonde tried to sit up straight but he felt his strength leave him.

"Hn, you seem fine enough to be so loud," Seeing his teammate move, he pushed the blonde's shoulders back to his bed, their faces only centimetres apart. "Don't sit up. Are you trying to get more injuries? Idiot."

"Bastard." They could practically feel each other's breaths. Naruto felt his cheeks burn slightly.

"Hn. Shut up and rest dobe."

"Jerk." This was bad. Naruto wished that someone disturb them now, anymore seconds that their faces stay this close and he'll pass out. As if reading his mind, the heavens came to his rescue as a loud bang shook them causing the raven to back away, breaking the eye contact. He almost wished he hadn't, seeing as the blonde's face began to redden. If anyone would come in, they'd think the pair were trying to burn each other through their eyes.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the Fifth Hokage's office no longer had a floor for anyone to stand on.

* * *

I'm so happy you guys liked my story :')

I'm updating fast which I assume is a good thing right? :D I'm working on the next chapter right now and really enjoy working on it.

I really want to finish at least half of it before serious stuff at college begins and I have no idea how early those start so yeah. Don't worry my dear readers, the story gets lighter on the later chapters in case some of you found it a little too serious :)

**Do review**. :D Much appreciated loves.


End file.
